zenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 2
Invisible Greene - Crime Drama Television Series (Bizzaro World) Chaos strikes on Earth once the ice caps melt. One wise guy named James Green, who lives for breaking the law, decides he’s not going to wait for anyone to tell him or his neighborhood how to live, so he starts robbing gangs and businesses in the neighboring communities and giving it back to his own community. What appears as an act of charity, is eventually revealed as an act of terror for a criminals will to survive. After linking up with a childhood friend who grew to be an FBI agent, Green is protected by the law and has free range to commit any crime without punishment. He appears unstoppable to the local gangsters, but is faced with conflict when neighboring gangs team up to try and take him down. The FBI becomes more aware that someone on the inside is helping Green, and equally tries to take him down on the right side of the law. After years of trying to put a stop to the madness, Green goes into hiding, but is eventually caught by an anonymous tip. PROTAGONISTS James Green: Small time crook/wise guy to the IRA during pre-global warming era. Turns into kingpin after chaos strikes and he sees an opportunity to capitalize on other street kings when they run out of resources. FBI Agent Craig Martin: James Green’s childhood friend who grew to be an FBI agent and forms an alliance with James. ANTAGONIST (5 POINTS) Rival Gangs: The Ginnys, The Morters, The MC’s, El Fuego ' ' ' ' MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS James Greens gang, nicknamed “Gang Green” consisting of his right hand man Chris Mooney, and other hitmen Randy Chops, Mason Mclean, and Danny Steel ' ' PRIMARY LOCATIONS Dystopian Los Angeles. ' ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION * Origin Story — Historical Event: Ice caps melt, destroying cities and ruining the structure of street gangs in California. * Origin Story — Character: Born in the slums of San Bernardino, California, James Green grew up in the School of the Hardknocks * Origin Story — Organization: Living a life strictly on survival, he formed his own crew to protect their neighborhood, and give himself freedom to break the law with street protection. * Character Reveal: At first, he seems like the Robin Hood of his community, but eventually, people figure out he does everything for his desire to disobey any authority. He’s fueled on breaking the law. * Anticipated Showdown: James Green has to face all the gangs who form a “super gang” against his crew. * Storyworld Reveal: Gangs wipe out almost all of eachother, leaving more “pure” people than “impure” in this dystopian San Bernardino community. * Other Micro-Story Reveal: The citizens who are left realize they need to work together so they can all reach utopia. TARGET MARKET Males 18-45 This demographic generally watch content on streaming services such as Netflix/Hulu etc. Feature films in theatres/ On Demand. Will watch content on their smartphone but prefer the full high quality experience. Also enjoy action packed/violent video games. WHY IT WORKS AS A TV SERIES Crime Dramas make for great suspense that leave our deographic hanging towards the end of each episode, making them curious and anxious for what’s to come next. We live in an age where adults “binge watch” seasons of their favorite show. This series sets up a great opportunity for viewers to tune in, and recommend episodes for their friends to watch instantly WHY NETFLIX/HULU/AMAZON Ultimately, we will go with whoever has the best offer with the best potential for future endevours.